Taylor Swift Tribute
Taylor Swift Tribute is the fourth episode in Glee: Something New. It originally aired October 25, 2011. It is a tribute--the first one--to Taylor Swift and her songs. This episode is action packed and full of Taylor Swift songs. It is produced and written by Rylee and directed by Jade and James and is edited by Jade. Plot Episode 4, ‘Taylor Swift Tribute’ Re-Edited In Case You Missed It: *''Kenny is gay and no one knows, not even his best friends'' *''The kids sang songs about bullying last week'' *T''he football team still doesn’t appreciate that Luke, Griffin, Caylex, and Dustin have joined the Glee Club'' *''Jonas is still jealous of Jade and Caylex'' *''Caylex broke up with Audrey'' *Choir Room* Robin: 'There’s something ‘bout the way The street looks when it’s just rained There’s a glow off the pavement, You walk me to the car And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there In the middle of the parking lot, Yeah '''Carter: '''We’re driving down the road, I wonder if you know I’m trying so hard Not to get caught up now '''Jade: '''But you’re just so cool, Run your hands through your hair Absent-mindedly making me want you And I don’t know how it gets better than this You take my hand and drag me headfirst, Fearless And I don’t know why but with you I dance In a storm in my best dress, Fearless '''Jonas: '''So baby drive slow ‘Till we run out of road In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here In this passenger seat, You put your eyes on me In this moment now Capture it, Remember it '''Audrey and Kenny: '‘Cause I don’t know how it gets better than this You take my hand and drag me headfirst, Fearless And I don’t know why but with you I’d dance In a storm in my best dress, Fearless 'Kaylie: '''Well, you stood there with me in the doorway My hands shake, I’m not usually this way '''Kaylie and Dustin: '''But you pull me in and I’m a little more brave '''Kaylie: '''It’s the first kiss, '''Dustin: '''It’s flawless, '''Kaylie and Dustin: '''Really something '''All: '''It’s fearless ‘Cause I don’t know how it gets better than this You take my hand and drag me headfirst, Fearless And I don’t know why but with you I’d dance In a storm in my best dress, Fearless '''Emily: '‘Cause I don’t know how it gets better than this You take my hand and drag me headfirst Fearless '''Jade: '''And I don’t know why but with you I’d dance In a storm in my best dress, Fearless ''*Caylex’s Car*'' Caylex sighed. It was weird having Audrey not on his arm everywhere he went. Audrey was one of his closest friends, but she got too clingy and had a bunch of mood swings. Audrey never intended on Caylex to be happy, Audrey just wanted a trophy boyfriend, and frankly, you can’t be someone’s trophy boyfriend if you love another girl… ''*Choir Room*'' It was a Monday. Not the kind of gloomy, under the weather kind of Monday, but the nice sunny Monday that promises sunny days for the rest of the week kind of Mondays. And those were the best. The Glee Club girls were lounging around the choir room. It seemed to be the safe haven from all the anti-Glee Club students. Mr. Schuester was grading some homework from the day before in his office while the girls were just gossiping. “I don’t know if Luke wants to be a couple with me. He’s so…” Robin announced. “Confusing?” Suggested Jade. “Indecisive?” Asked Emily. “An idiot?” Nicole stated. Robin glared at the hot-headed Cheerio. “No one asked you,” Robin pointed out. Jade nodded, agreeing with her friend. “Why do boys have to be complex? I mean, I know girls are more mature and everything, but seriously!” Jasmine exclaimed from her seat. “Preach!” Jade agreed and sighed. “From my ''experience of boyfriends, ‘cause I’ve had a lot of them, it’s not the boy, it’s simply love.” Nicole told the girls. “Love is a bitch.” Point. Blank. “''But, sometimes love is pure,” Jade added. Will listened to the girls intently. Love. That simple heartfelt emotion that people feel… ''***'' When the kids walked in the choir room the next morning, two words were written on the almost-perfectly-white whiteboard. ''‘Taylor Swift’.'' They sat down uneasily. “That’s right. This week we’re doing a Taylor Swift tribute.” Will smiled as he walked out from his office. “Yes, Dustin?” Mr. Schue asked when the jock raised his hand in Glee Club the next day. The kids sat in silence as Dustin asked his question. “Not that I don’t like Taylor Swift or anything…” Dustin started. “If you did, I think I’d have to beat the crap outta you,” Nicole stated. Jasmine, Emily, and Robin all glanced at Nicole who was sitting on the highest riser. “Uh…anyways, as I was saying, why now for a tribute? The year’s just started. Don’t you think you’re kind of rushing things?” Dustin asked. Mr. Schuester hesitated and sighed as he paced towards center of the room. “I know the school year has just begun, but I overheard a conversation the girls were having yesterday…” All the boys heads turned towards the girls except for Jonas. “And I understand that there are some…” Will didn’t want to blow the Glee girls’ cover by telling the boys that they had problems with love. “Some things that I think Taylor Swift songs cover well.” Emily covered her face in her hands, Jasmine closed her eyes, Robin shrunk in her chair, and Jade just sighed and tried to stare nonchalantly at the stark white whiteboard in the front of the class. '''*** As the bell rang, Jade rushed out of the choir room, wanting to escape the prison cell of a class room. She heard Caylex following her, but Jade didn’t stop to catch up with him. She just kept on walking…''kept on walking…'' “Hey! J-jade, wait!” Caylex weaved in between the students walking in the hallways, almost tripping several times. Jade kept on walking. He followed her out into the parking lot into the chilly October breeze blew across the black pavement. Caylex ran to catch up with his new BFF. He grabbed her shoulder gently and turned her around at an angle so they could talk face-to-face. “Hey, h-how come you left class so soon? I wanted to talk to you about the next study date…” Caylex told Jade, his voice faltering. “Oh, uh, I-I just have a lot of…chores to do…” Yeah, another epic fail for the Jadester. “Oh, well, maybe I can help with the work. I-I mean, if you want me too…” Caylex replied. “Okay,” Jade rubbed her neck nervously. “Um, you can just follow my car, I guess.” Caylex smiled. “Sounds like a date.” Jade smiled back as Caylex walked away. She stood frozen watching his slim body move. Jade was falling for the star QB, the Golden Boy, the Homecoming King. No, that was an understatement. Jade had already fell for Caylex and she didn’t want to admit it. It wasn’t a crush anymore, it was love. Caylex Grace had stolen Jade’s heart. Jade: 'There I was again tonight Forcing laughter, faking smiles Same old tired lonely place Walls of insincerity Shifting eyes and vacancy Vanished when I saw your face All I can say is it was Enchanting to meet you Your eyes whispered "Have we met?" Across the room your silhouette Starts to make its way to me The playful conversation starts Counter all your quick remarks Like passing notes in secrecy And it was enchanting to meet you All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you This night is sparkling, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you '*Scene shifts to Choir Room* The lingering question kept me up 2 AM, who do you love? I wonder 'til I'm wide awake And now I'm pacing back and forth Wishing you were at my door I'd open up and you would say, "Hey, It was enchanting to meet you, All I know is I was enchanted to meet you This night is sparkling, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home I'll spend forever wondering if you know This night is flawless, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you This is me praying that This was the very first page Not where the story line ends My thoughts will echo your name Until I see you again These are the words I held back As I was leaving too soon I was enchanted to meet you Please don't be in love with someone else Please don't have somebody waiting on you Please don't be in love with someone else Please don't have somebody waiting on you This night is sparkling, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home I'll spend forever wondering if you know This night is flawless, don't you let it go I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you Please don't be in love with someone else Please don't have somebody waiting on you “Great song to start off our tribute, Jade,” Mr. Schue smiled and gave Jade a clap on the back as the music came to a wrap. Jade knew Audrey was watching her. She didn’t care at all, as long as she knew that Caylex was there to protect her against Audrey’s sneaky ways. *** “I have something to sing to you,” Jade told Caylex the next day he came over after school. Jade’s parents were out. Her hands were shaking as she let Caylex sit on her bed. “O-okay,” Caylex replied and took a seat. He notice Jade take a deep sigh and let her sing. Jade:'''You're on the phone With your girlfriend, she's upset She's going off About something that you said Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do I'm in my room ‒ it's a typical Tuesday night I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like She'll never know your story like I do But she wears short skirts I wear t-shirts She's cheer captain And I'm on the bleachers Dreaming about the day When you wake up and find, That what you're looking for, Has been here the whole time If you could see that I'm the one Who understands you, Been here all along so why can't you see You belong with me, You belong with me Walking the streets With you and your worn out jeans I can't help thinking This is how it ought to be Laughing on a park bench, Thinking to myself "Hey, isn't this easy?" And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down You say you're fine I know you better than that Hey, what you doing with a girl like that? She wears high heels, I wear sneakers She's cheer captain, And I'm on the bleachers Dreaming about the day When you wake up and find That what you're looking for, Has been here the whole time If you could see that I'm the one Who understands you Been here all along so why can't you see You belong with me? Standing by you Waiting at your backdoor All this time How could you not know, baby You belong with me, You belong with me? Oh, I remember you were driving to my house In the middle of the night I'm the one who makes you laugh When you know you're about to cry I know your favorite songs, And you tell me about your dreams Think I know where you belong, Think I know it's with me Can't you see That I'm the one who understands you? Been here all along so why can't you see You belong with me? Standing by you Waiting at your backdoor All this time How could you not know, baby, You belong with me, You belong with me? You belong with me Have you ever thought just maybe You belong with me? You belong with me Jade took another deep sigh and sat awkwardly next to Caylex. She looked at him. A confused look was displayed on his face. “I-I—are you okay? I’m really sorry i-if it made you uncomfortable. I-I just needed to get that out b-because if I never did, then I-I would never tell you. I know that-that you have a girlfriend and I’ll always just be a friend b-but--.” Caylex smiled and looked at Jade. “Jade, you need to stop talking.” Caylex chuckled. Jade looked over at Caylex with watery eyes. “I broke up with Audrey.” “Y-you did?” Jade asked. “Yeah, I was going to tell you today, but you wanted to sing, so I let you.” “Why did you break up with her?” Jade asked sniffling. “Because I feel the same way about you.” Jade felt her heart skip a beat. She smiled at Caylex. He lifted Jade’s chin up and closed the distance between the two. Jade’s lips were soft and tasted a bit salty because of her tears. She pulled away from Caylex’s lips. ''***'' “Why, you look awfully cheery today. What’s gotten in with you?” Robin asked as Jade and her walked to their lunch table. Jade just kept on walking until she reached the Glee Club table. While Robin went to sit across the table with Luke, Jade sat next to Caylex. He eyed her as she pulled up a chair. Caylex took a sip of milk in a small carton and swished it around in his mouth. “Hey,” Jade smiled at Caylex. Caylex swallowed. Instead of a verbal greeting, Caylex gently touched Jade’s jaw with his hand and turned her face towards his. His soft lips met Jade’s. Robin watched the two, stunned, with a bite of sandwich still in her mouth. Caylex pressed his lips deeper into Jade’s. He could feel Jade put her hand on his jaw lightly. Carter cleared his throat. “This is kinda disturbing…” Jasmine whispered into Emily’s ear. “Shh…we must cherish this moment,” Emily replied back, gazing lovely to the new couple with heartfelt eyes. “When did that happen?” Leo asked Jasmine. “Did you know about this?” Robin hissed into Luke’s ear. “No! I can’t believe that jerk didn’t tell me sooner!” Jade pulled away from Caylex, but still kept her face close to Caylex. In fact, Jade was so close, Caylex could feel her breath on his cheek. Jade smiled into Caylex as she blushed, until Robin chaotically got out of her lunch seat and hauled her best friend into the girls’ bathroom. “What. The. Hell?” Robin quietly yelled. “What?” Jade asked, still blushing from the kiss. “When did all of…that,” Robin motioned with her hands, “happen?” “Yesterday afterschool at my house,” Jade bluntly. Her stomach growled, and Jade realized how really hungry she was. “Why didn’t you tell me? What about Audrey? How did this happen?” Robin’s questions came at Jade full blow. Jade calmly stated what had went down last night and how it all happened. ''***'' When Audrey noticed Caylex and that thing kissing, she almost wanted to scream her lid off. What was she doing with her man? This was an abomination! Audrey felt like she wanted to burst out crying. A wave of anger washed over Audrey. She knew what song she was going to sing this week. ''*Choir Room*'' '''Audrey: '''Now go stand in the corner And think about what you did, Ha, time for a little revenge, The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and I had it all I had him right there where I wanted him She came along, Got him alone, And let's hear the applause She took him faster than you can say sabotage I never saw it coming, Wouldn't have suspected it I underestimated just who I was dealing with She had to know the pain Was beating on me like a drum She underestimated just who she was stealing from She's not a saint And she's not what you think She's an actress, Whoa She's better known for the Things that she does on the mattress, Whoa Soon she's gonna find Stealing other people's toys on the playground Won't make you many friends She should keep in mind, She should keep in mind There is nothing I do better than revenge She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it I think her ever present frown is a little troubling She thinks I'm psycho Cause I like to rhyme her name with things But sophistication isn't What you wear or who you know Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity She's not a saint, And she's not what you think She's an actress, Whoa She's better known for the things that she does On the mattress, Whoa Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys On the playground won't make you many friends She should keep in mind, She should keep in mind There is nothing I do better than revenge, I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, Honey, You might have him, But haven't you heard? I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, Honey You might have him, But I always get the last word She's not a saint, And she's not what you think She's an actress, Whoa, She's better known for the things that she does On the mattress, Whoa Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys On the playground won't make you many friends She should keep in mind, She should keep in mind There is nothing I do better than revenge, And do you still feel like You know what you're doing? 'Cause I don't think you do, Oh Do you still feel like You know what you're doing? I don't think you do I don't think you do Let's hear the applause C'mon show me how much better you are See you deserve some applause 'Cause you're so much better She took him faster than you can say sabotage Audrey gave Jade the ‘Death Stare’ as she finished the song. Caylex put his arm protectively around Jade’s shoulder and just looked at Audrey with sadness. ''***'' Audrey waited impatiently for her math class to file out the door after the bell rang. She sauntered down the walk path to the one occupied desk with the person Audrey needed to talk most with. “Hello,” Audrey said as she sat down in the chair in front of the blind guy. Jonas looked up as he hesitantly shoved his books in his backpack. “Audrey?” Jonas asked as he picked up his book lying on his desk. “Uh-huh.” Audrey traced a trail along Jonas’s cheek. “I was just wondering if you’d like to come over to my house…” Audrey proposed as seductively as possible. Jonas just sat at his chair not moving. “Uh…” Audrey smiled even though Jonas couldn’t see it. “I-I can’t. I h-have a crush on someone else.” What. The. Hell. ''The plan was so perfect, who wouldn’t want to tap this? ''Audrey hesitated for a moment. “You mean Jade?” “Uh…” Jonas replied. “Y-yes.” “That’s too sad. She’s with ''Caylex ''now.” Jonas’s mouth went dry. He showed a confused look on his face. Jonas stood up and clumsily collected his things and walked out the door into the hallways. ''Jonas:' Cory's eyes are like a jungle He smiles, it's like the radio He whispers songs into my window In words nobody knows There's pretty girls on every corner That watch him as he's walking home Saying, does he know Will you ever know You're beautiful Every little piece love, don't you know You're really gonna be someone, ask anyone When you find everything you looked for I hope your life leads you back to my door Oh but if it don't, stay beautiful Cory finds another way to be The highlight of my day I'm taking pictures in my mind So I can save them for a rainy day It's hard to make conversation When he's taking my breath away I should say, hey by the way If you and I are a story That never gets told If what you are is a daydream I'll never get to hold, at least you'll know You're beautiful every little piece love, and don't you know you’re really gonna be someone ask anyone. And when you find everything you looked for, I hope your life leads you back to my front door. Oh but if it don't will you stay beautiful, beautiful, beautiful beautiful, beautiful, beautiful Oh but if it don't, Stay beautiful Stay beautiful' Jonas ended up at his locker. He spun the black dial with braille code. Jonas slammed his locker open and immediately touched a plain piece of paper, the only thing decorating his plain beige locker. It had small nubs imprinted on it. Together, the dots formed the word ''Jade, and Jonas sighed, thrusting his locker door shut. *** “We should sing a song,” Caylex suggested on Jade’s bed. The rolled on his stomach, trying to avoid rolling over the books Jade was observing. She looked over at her boyfriend. “Why?” She asked smiling at him. Jade quickly gave Caylex a peck on the lips. “A-as a counter argument to Audrey’s song,” Caylex told. “Ah, good idea,” Jade smiled. “So, you got a song in mind?” Caylex asked as he pecked Jade’s lips. “Yes, but,” Jade started. “But?” “We need to finish studying or else your mom will probably stop letting me come over if her son gets an F on his test,” Jade joked. “You haven’t even met my mom,” Caylex chuckled. “No, but she knows that I’m dating you. No shush, I need to read this,” Jade smiled again. *Choir Room* Jade: Elevator buttons and morning air Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares But right now my time is theirs Caylex: Seems like there's always someone who disapproves They'll judge it like they know about me and you And the verdict comes from those With nothing else to do The jury's out, my choice is you So don't you worry your pretty little mind People throw rocks at things that shine And life makes love look hard The stakes are high, the water's rough But this love is ours Jade: You never know what people have up their sleeves Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine And you'll say Don't you worry your pretty little mind People throw rocks at things that shine And life makes love look hard The stakes are high, the water's rough But this love is ours Both: And it's not theirs to speculate If it's wrong and Jade: Your hands are tough But they are where mine belong and Caylex: I'll fight their doubt and give you faith With this song for you Jade: 'Cause I love the gap between your teeth Caylex: And I love the riddles that you speak Jade: And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored 'Cause my heart is yours Both: So don't you worry your pretty little mind People throw rocks at things that shine Jade: And life makes love look hard Caylex: Don't you worry your pretty little mind People throw rocks at things that shine But they can't take what's ours They can't take what's ours Jade: The stakes are high, the water's rough But this love is ours "I've got my rocks. Does anyone know where the Cullens are?" Griffin asked. Some of the students snickered. Will, ignoring the hilarious comment, applauded the duet. *(Commercial break)* **Auditorium** Jade: I said remember this moment, In the back of my mind The time we stood with our shaking hands The crowds in the stands went wild Griffin: We were the Kings and the Queens And they read off our names The night you danced like you knew our lives Would never be the same Emily: You held your head like a hero, On a history book page It was the end of a decade But the start of an age All:' Long live the walls we crashed through All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you Jade and New Directions: I was screaming long live all the magic we made And bring on all the pretenders One day, we will be remembered Caylex: I said remember this feeling I passed the pictures around, Of all the years that we stood there On the side-lines wishing for right now Audrey: We are the Kings and the Queens You traded your baseball cap for a crown When they gave us our trophies And we held them up for our town Dustin: And the cynics were outraged Screaming "this is absurd" Cause for a moment a band of thieves In ripped up jeans got to rule the world All: Long live the walls we crashed through All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you I was screaming long live all the magic we made And bring on all the pretenders Jasmine: I'm not afraid All: Long live all the mountains we moved I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you I was screaming long live then look on your face And bring on all the pretenders One day, we will be remembered Kaylie: Hold on to spinning around Jonas: Confetti falls to the ground Kaylie and Jonas: May these memories break our fall Nicole: Will you take a moment, Promise me this That you'll stand by me forever Dustin: But if God forbid fate should step in, And force us into a goodbye Kenny: If you have children someday When they point to the pictures Robin: Please tell them my name Robin and Luke: Tell them how the crowds went wild Luke:'' Tell them how I hope they shine '''All: Long live the walls we crashed through I had the time of my life, with you Long, long live the walls we crashed through All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you I was screaming long live all the magic we made And bring on all the pretenders Jasmine: I'm not afraid All: Singing, long live all the mountains we moved I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you And long, long live then look on your face And bring on all the pretenders One day, we will be remembered Next on Glee Fan-Fiction: Something New Couples Original Airdate: November 15, 2011 More drama passes through the couples. Summary Will declares it Taylor Swift tribute week and all the songs are by Taylor Swift. Drama passes between Caylex, Audrey, and Jade. Songs *'Better Than Revenge' by Taylor Swift ''sung by ''Audrey Hantz *'Ours '''by ''Taylor Swift sung by Jade and Caylex *'Enchanted '''by ''Taylor Swift ''sung by ''Jade Rivers *'Stay Beautiful '''by ''Taylor Swift ''sung by ''Jonas Hart *'You Belong With Me '''by ''Taylor Swift ''sung by ''Jade Rivers *'Fearless '''by ''Taylor Swift sung by New Directions *'Long Live '''by ''Taylor Swift ''sung by ''New Directions Starring *'Troian Bellisario' as Jade Rivers *'Aaron Johnson' as Caylex Grace *'Tony Oller' as Jonas Hart *'Cameron Mitchell' as Kenny Peterson *'Dakota Fanning' as Audrey Hantz *'Bridgit Mendler' as Kaylie Williams *'Miley Cyrus' as Nicole Vera *'Keke Palmer' as Jasmine Laek *'Vanessa Hudgens' as Emily Schake *'Lucas Till' as Carter Desembier *'Carter Jenkins' as Leo Sanchez *'Drew Roy' as Griffin Ross *'Chace Crawford' as Dustin Morris *'Josh Hutcherson' as'' Luke Boyce'' *'Emma Roberts' as Robin Weilder *'Matthew Morrison' as William Schuester Trivia *Caylex was planned to break up with Audrey in Enough is Enough, but it got held back to this episode. *Audrey was going to sing Last Kiss, then was changed to Haunted, then was edited out *Caylex was originally supposed to sing You Belong With Me, but got changed, and now Jade sings it *This episode is so far the longest script written being 12 pages long on Microsoft Word Category:Season 1 Episode List Category:Episodes Category:Tribute episodes